The TARDIS Pet
by Ganon21
Summary: The Doctor and Amy rescue an abused dog on Earth that helps them through their adventures.


_I do not own Doctor Who._

"I've forgotten how much I love this stuff," Amy remarked around a mouthful of chocolate bar, clutching her bag containing almost two pounds of the sweet. Seeing the Doctor roll his eyes, she was watching him fish for the TARDIS key when a pained yelp drew her attention, followed by several hoots. "Oh, that better not be what I think it is, 'cause if it is, I'm going to kill someone." Running in the direction of the sound, the woman skidded to a halt, face flushing with anger. "Hey, you lot, get the hell out of here before you regret what you're doing."

"Yeah, and are you two going to stop us?" one of the men jeered, giving the whimpering dog a vicious kick in its side. Grinning as the animal let out a howl, he joined his friends in laughter.

"Amy, don't," the Doctor whispered, holding his companion's arm while withdrawing his sonic screwdriver. "Let me handle this. Now, we can do this one of two ways. Either you leave that poor creature alone or suffer my wrath." Gaze hardening when a gob of spit landed near his foot, the Time Lord growled. "Suit yourselves." Pointing the sonic screwdriver upward, he pressed its button, making the street lamps explode. Bringing the device to bear on the men, the Doctor spoke coldly. "What's it going to be? The dog or your lives?"

Instead of answering, the group bolted, disappearing from view, much to Amy's relief. "Remind me never to get on your bad side, Doctor." Kneeling next to the injured dog, she stroked its head, smiling at the feel of its tongue on her skin. "Can the sonic screwdriver heal his leg?" Moving aside, she let the Time Lord run the device above the animal's fur, hearing the bone mend itself. "Um, who's going to carry him to the TARDIS, seeing that the poor thing's in shock?"

"We're not walking," the Doctor replied, adjusting the setting on his sonic screwdriver, tapping a hidden control on its surface. The TARDIS began materializing, its soothing sound echoing. Suddenly whirling, he caught one of the man's hands, the point of a knife inches from his throat. Beyond, in the shadows, lurked his buddies, all wielding blades. Fury blazing within him, the Time Lord easily threw his attacker away, teeth bared. "One thing you never _ever_ do is sneak up on a Time Lord. I might be the last of my race, but I sure as hell can defend myself!" Lunging, the Doctor struck the lead man in the throat, knocking him to the ground, gasping for breath. Targeting the others, he chased them out of the alley and into the street.

"He showed them," Amy said, holding the shivering dog in her arms. Noticing the Doctor in the corner of her vision, the woman coughed softly to hide her chuckle. Coaxing the animal to its feet, she led it to the TARDIS, waiting for the door to be unlocked. Guiding it inside, she frowned as it paused, tail between its legs, whimpering. Lifting one of its paws, she saw that it was bloodied, splinters of glass visible. "Why, those cold-hearted bastards! They ought to be tossed into the nearest black hole!"

"Right, that's enough violence," the Doctor ordered, walking to the console, tossing his companion a pair of tweezers. "Use those to pull the glass out carefully. We need to go refuel, so hang on." Pulling a lever, the TARDIS shook a bit, causing the dog to skid. Eventually the ship landed, its engine filling with time energy.

"Okay, now this is going to sting a little," Amy told the animal, grasping one of the shards, wriggling it loose, felling the dog tense. "Sshh, you'll be fine." Working quickly, she soon had a small pile of glass on the floor. Massaging the dog's head, the woman jumped as the Doctor crouched in front of her, wrapping a strip of cloth around the wounded paw, knotting it securely. "Gee, you have odd mood swings."

"I know," he said, rising as the TARDIS console beeped, indicating it was done refueling. Bounding to the controls, the Time Lord set in coordinates, then yanked on the lever once more. "And we are off!"

_A/N: Next up, the dog-a German Shepard named Rocky-helps the Doctor and Amy round up two fugitives on the planet Komat'su._


End file.
